


002 Peppa Pig

by DoodoZY



Series: 以法之名 [33]
Category: yifa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY
Series: 以法之名 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441729
Kudos: 7





	002 Peppa Pig

卫生间门被小心反锁，手里微微泛着油光的烤猪蹄小巧红亮，稍微一拧便酥烂成两半，魏璎珞感觉自己鼻子都快被香掉了。  
咬一口皮肉Q弹，鲜而不腻，塑料袋里很快堆满了被嫌弃吐出来的大小脆骨。冰箱里拿出的雪碧咕嘟冒泡，一个幸福的饱嗝从喉咙窜出。当她正准备朝第三只下手时，门把手突然转动，随着把手越摇越快，门外传来了男人怒吼：  
“开门！”  
魏璎珞果断朝肉肉咬下去，当作什么都没听见。她才不开门，虽说现在月份大了他不能欺负人，但耳朵实在受折磨。妊娠反应太剧烈，本就没养好的胃被那位小霸王折腾得脆弱不堪，几乎要呕干酸水，因此她的饮食菜谱都是定份，好久没吃过心满意足的肉量。  
“魏璎珞！开门！”  
砰砰的拍门声动静太大，一墙之隔的丈夫恨不得把卫生间拆了。这种噪音太影响用餐气氛，她不得不提起嗓门回应：  
“我、我在嘘嘘！”  
“我信你的鬼话，别装可爱！”弘历感觉自己简直快被她气死，又重重凿了两下，“我怎么不知道你还有小号锁门的好习惯？开门！”  
趁着他把碗筷放进洗碗机的功夫，这丫头就掳走了桌上一整盘猪蹄。又不是不让她吃，刚才已经吃了两只，现在跑到卫生间去开小灶，不明摆着要撑得慌吗。  
“魏！璎！珞！”  
拍门声突然消失，魏璎珞机敏地竖起耳朵，发现取而代之的是钥匙响。她即刻拎起塑料袋，妄图塞进垃圾篓毁尸灭迹，却猛地记起家里一直是把纸冲进马桶，垃圾篓的用途只有一个，而且已经六个月没用过，早不知被姓廖的扔哪儿去了……没有垃圾篓，她只能把啃剩的骨头和半瓶雪碧扔在洗漱池上，场面过于壮观。  
死亡脚步已经临近，不能坐以待毙，这男人书房里特意贴了张纸，她每次不听话都会被划一笔，现在已经快集满三个正字了——  
天知道这是以后为了干什么记的。  
头脑飞速旋转，脑袋里的小灯泡总算赶在男人打开门锁前叮铃亮起。  
弘历总算打开那扇牢牢锁紧的门，软软的小粽子瞬间滚进怀里，那张小脸痛苦的皱成一团，踮起脚尖朝面庞蹭来：  
“老师......疼......”  
气音极轻，最后一个字基本听不清楚。他心头一紧，即刻矮下身去搂住她轻轻颤抖的腰肢，将手掌覆上她胃部：“哪儿，这儿？”  
侧着身子埋在他颈窝的人努力憋笑，一面哼哼一面点头动作。她本以为自己会被好声好气的哄哄揉揉，结果反而被震聋了耳朵。  
“让你吃这么多！该！”  
“分明是你不准我吃的，现在又突然拿出来！”她不满这种结果，但也没忘了继续诓人，故意瘪着脸瞧他，“我、我每天都好难受。”  
那双眼睛雾蒙蒙的，盯得弘历心下没了主意。可能因为身子骨本来就弱，小丫头怀孕以来总是不得安生，先是天旋地转的头晕，又没日没夜的吐，只能到医院输葡萄糖。陈明玉生孩子胖了十千克，他的人反而掉了三斤肉，医生表示个体差异无解，只说好好养着。  
现在月份大了，好不容易能吃点东西，再骂的确不忍心。他寡着脸将人打横抱起，妻子和孩子加起来都没什么重量，轻得人发愁。  
廖律师已经决定不响应二胎政策，太受罪。  
她被一言不发的男人安置进被窝，发觉他眼角的褶子又深了些。温厚手掌轻轻摩挲面颊，床侧男人轻阖双目，俯下身去蹭她鼻尖，喃喃道：  
“你难受，老师更难受。别再乱吃了，吃了你又要吐，每次都......又没法替你受这些罪。”  
语气轻柔，没有挨骂，她却更不舒服了。  
瞪着眼吼她也好，斜睨着嗤她也行，反而是这样叹息绞眉的丈夫让她无计可施。  
冬末春初的换季令他喉咙略哑，魏璎珞知道他为多留时间回家推拒不少案子，可忙完工作后事无巨细地照顾她更费心思。那些东问西求的食谱和娴熟的按摩手法不知需要准备多久，怕香味冲着她，连沐浴露都一连五天用不同的，看她哪天最适用。  
连明玉都曾经吐槽，说所长那个架势，恨不得把子宫长自己身上。  
明明是自己不对在先，还这么不懂事的装疼，害他担心无措。  
孕期本就敏感的神经被无声拨动，环着结实肩背的双臂并未松开，反而将他往下拉了拉：“我、我就刚才胀了一下，已经不难受了......你进来。”  
“真的？”  
纯棉被角被那只小手掀起，柔软的身子往旁边挪了挪，弘历见她拼命点头，便依意思钻进被窝，任由人往自己怀里靠。他收牢双臂，将温热躯体紧紧贴去，结果相拥的人开始嫌弃抱太紧出不来气，拿孩子当挡箭牌：  
“松点呀......压着肚子了。”  
“不会。”男人双唇贴上光洁的额头，轻声安慰道，“他只会觉得离爸爸妈妈很近。”  
嘴上虽然这么说，可他仍稍稍松了臂弯，魏璎珞从劲力桎梏中解脱出来，探手捧住他面庞轻抚，将双唇小心递了上去。  
他现在不敢像从前那样粗暴地把人整个压制，反而勉力撑起半个身子垂首相就，想让身下的人脖子放松些。小舌已被熟能生巧地勾入口中吸吮，弘历感觉自己的耐心实在见长，竟也能慢慢舔舐勾画女人唇面，丝毫不露欲。高热舌尖缠绕在一处，她抓着男人乱蓬蓬的头发轻笑，却被抚至腰间的大掌摸了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
那只手刚开始只是掀了睡袍在腰背逡巡，后来便愈发过分地挑逗大腿内侧，直到钻进那层布料中，魏璎珞身子一抖，很快反应过来他想做什么。  
现在的身体过于敏感，那种体罚活动还是离远点好，不是不行，而是还不如用手来得舒适，那人一动起来就不知轻重，时间上又没个准话，最后弄得浑身乏累。自打丈夫发现她自己解决问题后，除了刚开始黑了几天脸，便几乎没再闹过她，既然用五指能让人舒服，他舍不得折腾孕妇。  
粗砺指腹缓缓按过花瓣，探去其中揉捻微微颤栗的小珠，同她唇齿相依的人不知何时错下身子，将轻吻一路贴至鼓起的肚腹，他似乎有些抱怨：“小琰......别总害得你妈妈吃不好睡不好，不想出来就被打，就不要那么淘气。”  
“......琰？”  
魏璎珞愣了愣，现在看医生禁止询问胎儿性别，他们自然不知道孩子是男是女，可他这么说分明是有了偏向。她想开口问，却被插入身体的指节作弄得太享受，只能甜腻腻地哼哼：  
“我以为、你盼着女儿，是女儿......奴呢。”  
“男孩子好养活，心思也迟钝点。”他故意使坏，又朝湿热泥泞中并了一根，“家里有一个女人还不够闹腾吗，两个小女孩全跑到卫生间偷吃猪蹄，我可抓不过来。”  
她只觉身下越来越满，那人指尖力道太重，抠弄得她忍不住加紧双腿：“我不是小女孩......！你慢......”  
“这还要慢点？业务能力太退化，欠练。”  
所长十分不满自己学生的水准下降，只想帮她补课。已被吮得泛着水光的红唇因爱欲难忍微微翕动，他啄住唇瓣浅力磨咬，手上动作不停，逼得身下人娇吟出声。魏璎珞本沉浸在欲海中，却被压在身侧的硬挺攫取神思，生生偏过头去，将自己从缠绵温吻中勉强抽离：  
“别弄了......你、你难不难受？”  
仔细算来，他们有大半个月没......每次都是她舒服，她也不是小气到不愿奉献自己，甚至大义凛然的想趁他午睡时把那玩意儿含嘴里——  
结局就是她和两只萝卜公仔被一齐塞进被子里，廖律师还用一块削好的苹果堵住了她的嘴。  
“你躺好，我一会儿自己解决。”弘历将人扳回来，隔着薄薄一层布料啃噬红果，逗弄得对方尤为不足。  
他不愿身怀六甲的妻子挺着肚子弯腰含弄，那场面不论怎么想都奇怪，只是这笔账必然记下了，将来连本带利讨回即可。  
身下抠弄的地方温润潮热，甚至在吸裹他的手指。不论他送进去的是什么，她另一张小嘴都格外贪婪，恨不得把他整个吞进去，不放过分毫。他真担心将来的孩子和她一样胡扯狡辩，又小心眼儿，实在不好教育。希望是个男孩吧，打屁股不心疼，女孩子的话......他可能真没办法，万一孩子把妈妈气哭了，都不知道先哄哪边。  
应该是先哄妈妈，毕竟有妈才有崽，更何况崽来的又快又容易，婚礼才结束两个月就宣告升级。  
可愿意为他生孩子的女人，却差点弄得这套房子人去楼空，历经太多阻碍，几乎越过万水千山。他那时候想摸摸她的头发，都成了奢求，更别提像现在这样耳鬓厮磨。  
周身热气萦绕不散，魏璎珞红着脸轻喘，沉迷间察觉到男人走神，忍不住朝他颈窝压去。  
现在的她，有丈夫，有孩子，再也不用像从前那样独自跑在东庆的大街上，被噩耗撕裂的心已被呵护着长出新的血肉，再没有腐烂的部分。她无比期待自己同爱人共同孕育的小生命，哪怕它真的不听话，害得她半夜吐了又吐。  
对，应该是‘它’，毕竟在现行法律里，未出生的胎儿还不算自然人。  
这是老师帮忙复习知识时特意强调的，当时她头晕脑胀论述不清，便被顶了又顶，谁知后来肚子里居然真被塞了个‘非自然人’。  
卧室窗帘拉得紧，将午后阳光隔绝在外，昏暗房间内只剩下轻轻水响和男女唇齿依偎的嬉闹声，至于被带到卫生间的那盘烤猪蹄，怕是只能扔了。  
吃的进了卫生间，总归是......可弘历怎么也想不明白，她到底是有多馋，才能彻底无视旁边马桶，还啃得津津有味？


End file.
